Anna?
by Akari Asakura
Summary: Primer Fic Solita O Yoh sale de compras con Amidamaru, pero de regreso se topan con algo que definitivamente no esperaban ver! o.o Entren, lean, diviertanse y dejen review porfas! Unico!


Bueno, me presento, soy Akari Asakura y soy nuevita en eso..asi ke pss...estan advertidos de ke este es mi primer fic solita ok? y ya sodçbra decir ke esta serie no me corresponde pero ya ke..son las reglas...SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENESE!...solo lo tomo prestado y aver si se compadecen de mi y me dan al pekeño Ren n,n!

a si..por ultimo...este fic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga...AKIRE!...ek ella me ayudo a subir el cap jijiji..te kiero amiga!

EN FIN!...ya no lean esto y...ENJOY! n.n

-------------------------------------

**...Anna?**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, en donde cierto shaman corría a toda prisa por el parque cargando dos bolsas con lo necesario para la cena de este día.

-Pero que cansado estoy…Anna exagero con el entrenamiento de hoy…y ahora tengo que hacer la cena…y llegare tarde por la fila que había para pagar TOT

-Amo Yoh T.T

---------------------------------

En la pensión

-Ese Yoh ya se tardo bastante, que no se da cuenta de que su prometida esta en pleno desarrollo y necesita comer a sus horas! u.ú

---------------------------------

En el parque

-ASHU! .

-Esta bien amo? o.o

-Si…alguien debe estar hablando de mi…de seguro es Anna TOT

-Amo Yoh T.T

-Sabes que?- se para y se sienta en un banco del parque- mejor descanso un poco, ya no aguanto mis piernas, además ya vamos lo suficientemente tarde como para ganarnos un buen castigo marca Anna u.u

-Ganarnos? O.o?

-Ganarme Amidamaru ¬¬

-Oh n.n

---------------------------------

En la pensión

-Esto ya es aburrido

-Lo mismo pensamos nosotros…

La itako se exalta al escuchar una voz desconocida para ella.

-Quien esta ahí! Muestrate!

-Al parecer se le quito lo aburrido a la señorita…pero a nosotros no…A ELLA!

-Noooooooo! Yoh!

---------------------------------

En el parque

(15 minutos después)

-Ya descansamos bastante, sigamos…¿Pasa algo Amidamaru? –El samurai le contesta con aires de preocupación- no lo se Don Yoh, tengo un mal presentimiento-El castaño voltea a ver el cielo y frunce el ceño-mmm fíjate que yo también lo tengo.

-Si, yo también- sale Anna de entre los árboles con una mirada muy penetrante...

-Oh! es Anna….Anita como estas?

-Pues...descartando que me dejaste sola esperándote a estas horas de la noche...bien ¬¬

Yoh solo atino a ver los ojos de su itako, vaya que su expresión había cambiado, esos ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche misma…ya no le transmitían ese sentimiento de paz…de tranquilidad que el siempre experimentaba al contemplarla, ahora en lugar de eso, podía ver en sus ojos una especie de confusión complementada con una pizca de furia y …aburrimiento quizás?

-Oh! esa mirada no es la de mi Anita querida

-Como de que no! estas diciendo que no me conoces?

En eso empiezan a escucharse truenos, seguidos de relámpagos, y empieza a venir mas fuerte la lluvia, transformándose en tormenta causando que un incrédulo shaman se estremeciera por el cambio tan brusco de clima…

-Tu no eres Anna! Amidamaru! Posesiona a Harusame

-A la orden!

-Que intentas hacer! ¬¬

-Tú no eres Anna, dime que le has hecho ò.ó

-Claro que si lo soy...-Anna se acerca MUY sensualmente hacia Yoh...-por que dices que no lo soy Yoh?...acaso…no me reconoces?...

-'_'…RAYOS!...POR QUE LA OPORTUNIDAD SE ME PRESENTA CUANDO PRESISAMENTE ELLA ESTA POSEIDA!_'' ….Yo…emmh…Pues si lo eres…demuéstralo! ahhhhhh! -se abalanza sobre la chica.

-Estas loco o que te pasa!- Anna entonces lo impulsa con una ráfaga, y no de aire, si no de agua y con eso logra atrapar al shaman.

-Seguro que no soy Anna?

-agggg, Don Yoh!

-Vaaamooos Amidamaru - se libera dando un impulso con la espada

-No puede ser! Quien rayos te crees shaman para liberarte tan fácilmente de mi prisión!

-Se necesita mas que agua para detenerme! Además…Anna nunca me llama así, ella me llamaría tonto, impertinente, entupido pero nunca me dice shaman ¬.¬

-Me sorprende que a estas alturas, aun creas que soy esa sacerdotisa, yo soy Watery!.(NA: huuyyyy..me pase con el nombre! xD)..un espíritu de agua, shaman…solo te la tome prestada por un rato.

-QUE? OO...Por que?

-Estaba aburrido u.ú

-Solo por eso? O.o Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer para que no te aburras!

-Como que? ¬¬

-Pues..salir a caminar…ver televisión…escuchar música! Alguna ves has escuchado a Bob? n,n!

-Ahora que lo pienso…nop o,o!

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes! Es el mej..

-Aehmm…amo Yoh…ese espíritu se adueño de Doña Anna… uù

-…..

-…..

-Oh! Cierto! te enseñare a no poseer a mi prometida! vamos Amidamaru!

-A si? ya veremos quien gana

La ráfaga se convierte en tormenta de fría agua casi congelándose Yoh se cubre con su escudo de la espada (pero no durará mucho tiempo)

-Resiste Amidamaru! Vamos! a un lado rápido!-El shaman se libera, dejando a un espíritu cansado tras el- eres bueno…pero eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¬¬

-Claro que no, me retas? ¬.¬#

-Pues si!-El shaman se aleja rápidamente de la rubia para así poder ejecutar su técnica especial-Amidamaru posesiona a la espada legendaria!

-Oye tiempo fuera!

-Posesión de segundo grado

-Que tiempo fuera!

-Si dime? o,o

-Te la creíste! pero que niñato tan mas entupido, en batallas no hay tiempo fuera!-Los espíritus utilizan el agua del rió cercano y con el hace una gran ola que se dirige hacia Yoh y Amidamaru- haber como te escapas de esta

-Arrggght!...Tramposo! o.ó Amidamaru! Usemos el alma de la espada! espada de amida! Cuchilla de budaaaaaaa!- rompe la ola de agua

-No puede ser!

-Vamos Amidamaru que esto apenas empieza

-Si Don Yoh

-Enserio ese es todo el poder que tienes shaman?

-Pues no soy un debilucho ¬.¬

-Lamentaras haber dicho eso...espíritu de agua! POSESIONA….posesiona…POSESIONA EL ROSARIO!

-Huy eso si esta grave, para tu información si abandonas el cuerpo de Anna ella quedara libre y te pondrá en tu lugar ¬¬U

-Vaya….piensas? O.ó

-ja…ja…ja ¬¬

-Pues para tu gran información, te digo que no vine solo…Awita! (NA: ya se! me paso! xDDD) Posesiona el rosario!

-Lo que digas hermano!

-Pero que rayos…? O.o

-Salio otro igual al otro espiritu amo! o.O

-Si! El es mi hermano menor A..SUFRAN!

-Vamos Amidamaru ataquémosle, técnica de amida! Cuchilla de buda!

Pero Yoh no contaba con que la posesión que realizaba tal espíritu contaba con tanto poder ya que al posesionarse con el rosario este se hace mas largo, y se forma un gran escudo de agua ocasionando que los ataques choquen entre si y salgan grandes ondas que hacen disturbios por las casas cercanas.

-Tendremos que alejarnos amo!-Al decir esto al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos mostrando para su espíritu que tenia un plan

-Tengo una idea! Corro directo hacia ti, y doy un gran salto, y te paso y me entro al parque

Los espíritus solo atinan a seguirle por el denso parque, no pueden ver nada, puesto que esta todo oscuro, ya que Yoh, con solo agitar su espada, fundió los focos de los faros para que esos espíritus tardaran mas en encontrarle, mientras que estos intentan percibir la presencia de Yoh pero sin suerte...

-Creo que los perdimos Amidamaru ahora encendamos fuego y quememos el bosque

Pero el plan tiene un ligero problema…el humo delataría la ubicación de el y Amidamaru, y es ahí cuando los espíritus los encuentran

-Con que quemaran el parque...creo que aun no se a percatado que llevo el agua en mi...como sea- se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran Yoh y Amidamaru, entonces el rosario se divide y los rodea a los dos por completo...-aquí terminara todo...-ponen una sonrisa diabólica, y de pronto sale un humo azul por las cuentas del rosario...explotan y salen montones de agua que hasta se podría decir, que inundaba el parque.

-Quememos tanto como podamos Amidamaru

Los espíritus intentaron extinguir el fuego, pero sin éxito por que el fuego era tan que las llamas no se pagaban.

-Mira necesitas de tu elemento para vivir, se que el aire tiene mucha agua pero si la evaporo entonces no tendrás mas poder-y empieza a usar su espadota para avivar las llamas

-Y crees que te dejare?

- mmhhh…nop pero ya estoy preparado n.n ataquemos el rosario! Cuchilla de buda! aggggggggggg! –se avalanza contra el rosario

El espíritu que por cierto, ya se estaba agotando, solo corre para no permitir que le arrebaten el rosario, y se esconde para pensar en un plan...

-Vamos Amidamaru no los pierdas de vista

-Si don Yoh!

-...si ellos me quitan el aire...no habrá fuego, esta bien los dejare ¬¬- les aparece en frente

-oh! vamos creo que la única forma es atacándola de frente

-Ya lo veremos...-saltan por encima de ellos y se les escabullen, sigue corriendo para llegar a la zona de partida..-tenemos que llegar a ese río

-Bien sigámosles atacando

Los espíritus se arrojan al río

-Cuchilla de buda!

Pero ágilmente evitan el ataque al zambullirse

-No se escaparan!

-Vamos huracán de almaaaaaaas!- elevan el agua del río

-Amiiiidddddddaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuu!

W y A hacen maniobras y quedan suspendidos en el río...a causa del huracán de almas, el agua también se combina, dándole oportunidad a estos de actuar, se encuentran en medio del huracán solo esperaban el momento indicado para atacar a la presa...

-En donde están?

-Noooooo! Sobre nosotros Don Yoh!

-Ahora!- W y A sueltan un gran ciclón a Yoh y Amidamaru

-Noooooooooo

-Vamoooooooooooooosssssssss resiste!-entonces Yoh se acerca a Anna lo suficiente utilizando la corriente de agua

-No lo lograras!

-Impulso de la espada!

-No te acerques mas shaman!

-Vamnoooooooos!

Yoh se acerca a Anna y le da un beso en la mejilla, la itako solo se queda en shok, poco a poco se va calmando el gran ciclón formándose en lluvia, luego en simple brisa para luego terminar a como había empezado la noche, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Anna vuelve en si.

-Estas bien Anita querida? n.n

-Que paso...quien rayos te dio permiso de que me dieras un beso ¬¬ y lo peor…por que estoy mojada!

-No fue culpa mía, jijijijijiji nnU lo que pasa es que estabas un poquito…posesionada o,o

-YOH!

-Y como odias estas cosas supe que reaccionarias algo m..auch!

Anna lo toma por la oreja

-Ayyy ayyy

-Te ganaste entrenamiento especial toda la noche Yoh, no te da gusto? nn#

-Pero Anita

-Oh no Don Yoh

-Si ya lo se Amidamaru TT

-------------------------------------

finnnnnn

el fin! ya por fin!..se termino...les gusto?..a mi si..y mucho! por eso lo subi pero pss ya se ke tal ves no tnega la calidad ke buscan y asi pero comprendame!..es mi primer fic solitititita..T.T

acepto de todo pero dejenme un review! pro fis! plis!

se despide ¡Akari Asakura!


End file.
